


Warm Embrace

by Sugden_Dingle83



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugden_Dingle83/pseuds/Sugden_Dingle83
Summary: A little reunion fic inspired by the final scenes in Top Gun.





	Warm Embrace

Aaron was currently sat in a quiet bar in France waiting for Emile to join him. The trip had been Emiles idea, suggesting out of blue Aaron come to stay, relax and mend his broken heart.  
It had been six long and lonely months since he’d had to say goodbye to his soul mate and best friend. Robert had been charged with attempted murder after Lee came round and gave a full statement to the police. With Roberts defence relying heavily on Victoria holding it together in court they both knew there was a strong chance Robert could go down for life.  
Scared and frightened for his husband Aaron begged Cain to help get them both out of the country to start a new life together. Aaron was devastated at the idea of leaving his Mum, Liv and soon to be little brother behind but that was nothing to the pain of loosing Robert. Robert though couldn’t let him do it, he couldn’t let him make such a huge sacrifice. They argue, Aaron begged him to reconsider. Even suggested taking their chances in court, anything to keep them together. In the end they were forced to say the hardest goodbye of their Lives. Robert promised he’d come back to Aaron and it was only goodbye for now. He then got on the private plane leaving a broken Aaron alone. After Robert left Aaron hit rock bottom. All his hopes and dreams for the future left with Robert that day. Vic had got the blunt of Aaron’s hurt and anger with him blaming her and Diane for his loss. He knew it wasn’t fair but it was easy to blame them. If they hadn’t gone to Robert for help that day then none of this would ever of happened. He was also angry at himself for doing more to support his husband and stopping him from cracking. Slowly Aaron forced himself to carry on, return to work at the scrap yard and also looking after Roberts half of Home James. It was actually a deal for Holme James that Aaron had contacted Emile about when he suggested the visit. They’d always kept in touch and had been meaning to take a trip over to France before with Robert to visit him.  
The trip was doing Aaron the world of good, being away from the village and the constant reminders of his husband. He was looking less tired and smiling ever so slightly.  
Looking around the bar he broke into a wide grin seeing a juke box in the corner. If Robert was with him now after a couple of glasses of red wine he would be at the juke box playing cheesy songs trying to get Aaron to dance with him.  
Smiling at the thought Aaron returned to the bar and instead of ordering a pint he got a large glass of red. He was sat there feeling content when he heard it. Their song “make you feel my love” playing over the juke box. Turning to look Aaron couldn’t believe his eyes for stood there was Robert.  
As Adele sung I could offer you a warm embrace Aaron leapt of his stool and ran into his husband arms kissing and hugging him like his life depended on it.  
“ How why” was all Aaron was able to asked before Robert silenced him with another kiss.  
“ I spoke to Emile and asked him to find away to get you over here, I missed you so much and couldn’t bare to be apart from you any longer”. Both now and had tears of happiness running down their faces. They stood there holding each other for what felt like hours. Conversation not needed as they allowed themselves to feel the utter joy of being back in each other’s arms.

Then it was Roberts turn to be shocked. Aaron put a coin in the juke box, put Adele back on and asked his husband to dance with him. Swaying together to their song both felt their broken hearts mend and had hope for their future together.


End file.
